


you make me strong

by perfect-porcelain (tedddylupin)



Series: don't forget where you belong [11]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Parallel Universe, Bachelor party times, Grizz is a sentimental shit, Jason is an idiot as usual, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedddylupin/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: Grizz has his bachelor party with the boys





	you make me strong

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of an ongoing series that I highly recommend that you read first before reading this one! Be prepared for a lot of bro talk because this is like all dialog and I'm pumped about it ok

“I can’t believe the wedding’s only a month away.” Becca mused as she sat at the bar while Grizz was stirring the eggs in the pan. 

 

“I know it’s crazy right?” He said with a laugh, looking over his shoulder. 

 

“Are you excited for the Bachelor party?” She grinned and Grizz rolled his eyes before turning to the stove again. 

 

“The fact that you found a place that had a spa and a campground in one area in the woods of Connecticut is the true miracle.” 

 

Becca flipped her hair over her shoulder. “I do what I can. Now are those eggs done yet or not?” 

 

“Something smells good.” Sam came into the room, hair still damp from his shower. He went over to plant a kiss on Grizz’s cheek who leaned into the touch. “Hi baby.” He murmured and Grizz gave him a smile.

 

“Ugh you two are so cute it’s almost gross.” Becca groaned and Sam grinned at her, catching her signs out the corner of his vision and turning when she started. 

 

“Just the grossest.” Sam chuckled.

 

“Watch out babe.” Grizz said as he booty bumped Sam out of the way, bringing the skillet over to Becca’s plate and spooning some out. 

 

“Ah yes, repayment for using my house for the weekend.” Becca rubbed her hands together in anticipation. 

 

“Thanks for that by the way.” Grizz said as he spooned some out for Sam and himself. 

 

“Oh please you know you’re welcome anytime. The house is kinda empty right now since Eden’s at summer camp.” Becca said as she reached over to grab some of the bacon. 

 

They had chosen this weekend specifically because of Eden’s summer camp, knowing that they would want Becca along for the Bachelor weekend. They were headed into the woods later that day, Grizz with his buddies to do hard core camping, and Sam going to a spa and hanging out at a cabin. 

 

There were of course Cabin in the Woods jokes to be had. 

 

Grizz had armed Sam with a knife just in case. 

 

Sam had no idea how to use it but took it anyways.

 

“Are you going to make it out alive in those woods?” Becca asked Grizz as she ate her breakfast.

 

“I think the real question is, are the rest of them going to make it out alive.” Sam interjected and Grizz gave him a bright smile.

 

“See, he knows me.” Grizz pointed his thumb at Sam as he took a bite.

 

“I’m just glad I get to have a spa day with my best friend.” Becca beamed and Sam grinned at her. “Are you excited to see Allie again?” She asked Sam and he nodded.

 

“It’s been months since she’s been back to visit from Los Angeles.” Sam signed, mouth full of egg. 

 

“Cassandra’s coming too, right?” Grizz frowned as he munched on his bacon.

 

“Yeah she’s coming. She was able to get away from New York to come.” Sam confirmed.

 

“That’s awesome. The cousins together again.” Grizz smiled happily as he leaned against the counter. 

 

“Is Harry coming?” Becca asked.

 

“Yeah, though I’m not sure how he’s going to handle the whole camping thing.” Grizz smirked and Sam gave him a knowing look. He looked back at Becca. “In high school he came along one time but refused to leave the tent because he was afraid that he would get a tick on him. I mean he did get a tick, but that’s what you get in the woods.” 

 

Becca scrunched up her nose. “That’s disgusting. I’ll be enjoying my air conditioned cabin thank you very much.”

 

“Same.” Sam added and Grizz pursed his lips in an almost mock annoyance. “What? You’ll have to either upgrade to a cabin or RV or find other friends to go camping with you. I don’t do that shit.” Sam stuck out his tongue and Grizz did as well.

 

“If the zombie apocalypse happens you’ll be thanking me.” 

 

“And if that ever happens I will, but for now I’m grateful for a roof over my head and air conditioning.” Sam grinned.

 

Grizz laughed and shook his head. He was excited about the camping trip considering this would be his first one in a long while since Sam wasn’t into them and he just hadn’t had the time. 

 

“Knock knock!” A voice called from the front door and Grizz watched as Clark came into the house followed closely by Jason and Luke. 

 

Grizz grinned. “What’s up boys?” 

 

Clark was dressed like he was ready for camping though Jason and Luke weren’t exactly dressed for the occasion. 

 

“What the fuck man, why aren’t you dressed?” Clark held out his hands in annoyance. 

 

Grizz looked down at his pj pants and sleep tshirt. “This doesn’t count?” 

 

“Oh my god are those Grizz eggs?” Jason interrupted and instantly made a beeline for the skillet. 

 

“Grizz eggs?” Becca gave Grizz a look.

 

“Yeah Grizz eggs! He legit makes the best eggs and it always bugs my mom when I say so.” Jason said around his mouthful.

 

“Oh my god man you are so embarrassing.” Luke shook his head. “Hi Becca, how are you?” 

 

Becca grinned. “Interested now that you guys are here.” 

 

Sam was watching the entire scene with an amused expression before turning to Grizz. “Is this why we never have them over?”

 

“This is exactly why.” Grizz confirmed.

 

“Excuse you, I am an excellent house guest.” Clark said and Grizz had to agree. He did have good manners despite his outward appearance.

 

“I’m gonna go change real quick.” He said, pushing off the counter and putting his dish in the sink. He hurried upstairs to jump into his typical camping outfit, glad that though it was summer, it was still pretty cool out and that he wouldn’t be dying in his cargo pants that Sam forbid him to wear other than going camping. He grabbed his pack and headed down. “Ready boys?” 

 

Jason looked up from his plate a little sad that he couldn’t finish his eggs. 

 

“You can do it man.” Grizz heard Luke whisper and Jason proceeded to shovel them into his mouth.

 

“I swear to god if you puke in my car I’m strapping you to the top.” Clark warned. 

 

“Stomach of steel dude.” Jason said, bits of egg coming out of his mouth. Becca gave him a disgusted look.

 

Sam hopped off his barstool and walked over to Grizz. “Have fun okay? Don’t get poison ivy or some shit.” 

 

“Please, like I would so something so amateurish.” Grizz grinned and leaned down slightly to kiss Sam who stood on his tippy toes. “Don’t get a staph infection from those gross spas.” He teased and Sam whacked him on the chest. 

 

“You’re just jealous I don’t have to sweat all weekend.”

 

“Nah, sweating gets you closer to the earth mother.” Grizz snorted even after he said it and Sam raised his eyebrows.

 

“Are you a hippie now?”

 

“Well I am growing out my hair just for you.” 

 

“Yeah so I can grab it real tight and make you moan.” Sam whispered, eyes twinkling dangerously and Grizz’s expression went blank for a second like he was trying to compute. Sam bit his lip while he grinned and winked. “Have fun babe.” He said in a normal loudness.

 

“You are so bad.” Grizz shook his head when he recovered.

 

“Just the way you like it.” 

 

“If you guys are done flirting, we gotta hit the road.” Clark interrupted and Grizz broke his gaze from Sam.

 

“Right.” He nodded and then turned to Sam. “Bye babe, see you in a couple days.” He leaned down to kiss Sam again and Sam tapped his ponytail lovingly.

 

“See ya. Don’t come back with a snake bite.” 

 

“Wow, way to jinx me.” Grizz teased and Sam grinned. Grizz swung his pack on his shoulders and let Luke corral Jason out the front door. Sam waved again before turning to head back to where he and Becca were still eating.

 

The drive wasn’t too far, only an hour and a half to get into the actual wilderness. Jason had put on their high school playlist and he was transported back in time as he looked out the window, already feeling work pressure and wedding panic lifting off of him as he got further and further into the woods. 

 

Clark pulled off the main road and headed down a gravel one and then Grizz saw the campsite, Harry already there.

 

“What’s up fuckers?” Harry said, holding his arms out in greeting.

 

Grizz grinned and hopped out of the car and gave the man a giant hug. He hadn’t seen Harry in years since he moved to Los Angeles with Allie. 

 

“What the hell took you guys so long? You made me try and set up a tent all by myself that’s a fucking rude.” Harry complained.

 

“Had to pick up the bachelor.” Clark slapped a hand on Grizz’s shoulder as he moved around him into the campsite. 

 

“Hey by the way, man, congrats. I haven’t gotten to tell you in person yet.” Harry grinned at him and Grizz smiled.

 

“Thanks, and thank you guys for hanging out with me.” He said to the rest of the group.

 

“Are you kidding man? It’s like old times though with nicer stuff.” Luke said, hauling a cooler into the semi-circle of tents. 

 

“And with better alcohol.” Jason added as he grabbed more things from the trunk. Grizz turned around and pulled out his pack.

 

“Grizz, you’re with me.” Clark called out as he put his things in their shared tent. 

 

“Good thing I brought my earplugs.” He called back and ducked as Clark threw a firestarter at him. “Still got the reflexes don’t try anything.” 

 

“Oh yeah?” Clark straightened and then was running at him at full speed. Grizz let out a yelp and attempted to get out of the way but was knocked to the ground with Clarks entire body. The only thing that saved him was the pack on his back.

 

“Dude what the fuck? We don’t want to kill the bachelor before he even gets to party!” Luke yelled but Grizz and Clark were both laughing hard.

 

“Get off me you giant.” Grizz shoved at Clark’s body and the man clambered off. 

 

“Hey, hey, hey, boys come on.” Harry intervened and threw Grizz and Clark each a can of beer. “Come on, we gotta toast to the weekend.” 

 

Grizz took Clark’s outstretched hand and pulled himself to his feet, popping his beer can once he was vertical. 

 

“Here’s to Grizz getting fucking married because we never thought it was gonna happen.” Harry grinned and Grizz shoved him. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. But for real man, you definitely found a good guy and Sam’s lucky to have you. So let’s make this weekend fucking amazing aight?”

 

“To Grizz!” Clark bellowed and everyone raised their cans of beer and chugged. 

 

Grizz wiped his mouth with the back of his hand once he came up for air. “You guys are seriously awesome and I’m so glad to have you standing up there with me okay?”

 

“Hey enough of the gushy stuff okay? We gonna start fishing or what?” Jason interrupted and Grizz clapped his hands together after he threw the empty beer can in the trash. 

 

“Yes please.” 

 

It wasn’t far to the lake and soon they were set up on the shoreline with lawn chairs and rods and one of the many coolers of beer just shooting the breeze. 

 

Grizz was starting to get pleasantly drunk. 

 

“Hey guys, I never said I’m sorry for ditching you for so many years.” He blurted out, filter hazy at best.

 

“Man, I get it. I can’t imagine how hard it was in high school.” Clark said. 

 

“I’m sure I said something stupid to you.” Jason said and Luke rolled his eyes.

 

“Jason, literally everything that comes out of your mouth has a 50/50 chance of being stupid.” Luke muttered and then protested when Jason chunked an empty can that bounced off his head.

 

“If you did say something stupid I don’t remember it. I was just terrified that you wouldn’t be my friend anymore if you knew that I was gay in high school.” Grizz said simply. “That’s why I waited to come out and then my mom was weird about it and West Ham didn’t feel like home anymore. That’s why I stayed away.” 

 

“You wouldn’t have changed in my eyes dude. You’ll always be the same ol’ Grizz that makes sure I don’t forget shit at home or have a spare for me just in case.” Clark said, sipping on his beer. “You would have just liked guys instead of girls. No big deal. I would have been a better wingman if I knew.” 

 

“Oh my god I can just picture Clark pointing out all the celebrities and being like, ‘hey Grizz do you think he’s hot or him?’. You would have been a nightmare dude.” Harry snickered. 

 

“I would have tried to figure out his type okay Harry? That’s what a good wingman does.” Clark protested and Grizz laughed.

 

“You guys are so dumb I can’t with you sometimes.” Grizz shook his head and chuckled again to himself.

 

“Did you have a crush on Sam the entire time?” Luke asked, genuinely interested.

 

“Why do you think you guys thought I thought Becca was hot?” Grizz raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of beer.

 

“Ohhhhhhh my god that makes so much more sense now.” Jason whacked his forehead and everyone laughed. 

 

“And now look at you, marrying your high school crush.” Luke beamed.

 

“Following in your footsteps Lukie.” Harry grinned.

 

“Wow was that the last time we were all together?” Grizz asked.

 

“I think so. Man that’s been 5 years since Helena and I’s wedding.” Luke said, a little surprise in his voice. 

 

“Guess one of us has to get married in another five years so we can do this again.” Grizz mused with a smile.

 

“Well….actually….” Harry trailed off and everyone looked at him. “I asked Allie to marry me and she said yes.” He finished a little shyly.

 

“Dude!”

 

“Are you kidding?!” 

 

“No fucking way!” 

 

“Bro that’s amazing!”

 

They all chorused together and then Grizz raised his can of half finished beer. “To Harry and Allie!” Everyone echoed and they all finished their can.

 

Grizz had never been so happy since he had left high school behind. That summer in between high school and college had been nothing but this, hanging out with his four best friends and doing absolutely nothing but stupid shit. 

 

They had learned over the years never to let Jason start the fire. 

 

They learned that Harry never did well when he was sharing a tent because his tent partner always ended up in one corner of the tent while Harry was splayed out like a starfish.

 

They learned that if Grizz told them not to do something they had better listen, especially after Clark had come home with a broken bone more than once.

 

They had also learned that camping was where secrets were told and secrets were kept and that there was no better place to be than with your friends in the outdoors. 

 

The bachelor weekend had felt like a blast from the past for Grizz though it was entirely different as well. They had all gotten older and wiser and had become different people since the last time they had all camped together. 

 

It was almost painfully nostalgic seeing his high school buddies like this, but he wouldn’t have had it any other way. He was glad that he could be the one to bring them all together again and to celebrate he and Sam no less. 

 

“This needs to happen more guys.” Grizz said as they were gathered around the campfire on the last night, cooking hot dogs and smores. 

 

The flickering firelight illuminated everyone’s face in different ways and they all nodded.

 

“Let’s say once a year at the very least we all get together. We could even make it a trip to Los Angeles to see Harry one time.” He continued and the boys let out a chorus of “here-heres”.

 

“I don’t say it enough but I fucking love you guys.” Grizz continued and Clark slung an arm over his shoulder. 

 

“We love you too Grizz.” Clark murmured.

 

It was almost sad saying goodbye to the woods the next day. He was glad that he was getting to see Sam again, but he missed hanging out with his friends every day after school or on the weekends. 

 

“See you at the wedding!” Harry called out as he got into his car. Grizz waved goodbye and got into Clark’s car.

 

It was a shorter driver back to Becca’s house than it had seemed before. Sam was already waiting for him inside. He gave Clark, Luke, and Jason big hugs before waving and heading inside.

 

“There you are.” Sam signed, as he looked up when Grizz walked into the door. Sam rose from the couch and gave him a hug before wrinkling his nose. “You stink.” 

 

“Outdoors, baby.” He grinned and planted a wet kiss on Sam’s cheek who let out a sound of disgust. “Did I just mess up the facial?” He teased.

 

“Yes.” Sam replied and Grizz let out a bark of a laugh. 

 

“You are so gay.” 

 

“So gay for you.” Sam smirked. “How was the trip?”

 

“It was really good. Jason fell into the lake so that was fun. Harry almost burned his arm too.” 

 

“You call that fun?” Sam laughed and shook his head.

 

“I call it bonding.” He smirked. “I missed spending time with them so it was nice to all get together.” He continued a little sad. “How was your time at the spa?”

 

“So relaxing. Did Harry tell you the news by the way? That he and--”

 

“Allie are getting married? So rude of them to make it all about them.” Grizz said mockingly before breaking into a smile. “I figured it would happen one of these days. Only someone in love moves across the country for their girl.”

 

“Does moving across states count?” Sam pursed his lips teasingly.

 

“Oh very much so.” Grizz hummed before planting a kiss on Sam who kissed him back for a moment before pushing him off.

 

“Go take a shower!” 

 

“Okay fiiiiiine.” He rolled his eyes before grinning at Sam and starting up the stairs. He paused for a moment as Sam went back to the couch and curled his leg up under himself to go back to reading and Grizz felt his breath hitch in his chest. How the hell did he get so lucky?

 

“Go!” Sam yelled and startled Grizz out of his thoughts.

 

“Sorry, sorry!” He started up the stairs again before coming back down a few. “Love you!” 

 

“Love you too, now go stinky boy.” Sam rolled his eyes and smiling to himself.

 

Grizz laughed and thanked everything in the world that he could come home to that man every single day and all the days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> One more oneshot left!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let me know what you think because comments make my world ok u guys are awesome I love you all


End file.
